Death's Touch
by FireflyOfDeath
Summary: What all started with a simple dance will end in a war between good and evil. Sailor Moon meets Gundam Wing. Hotaru/Duo, Rei/Wufei, Setsuna/Trowa, vote who else to be paired with! R&R!!
1. Prologue

Discalimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing...this is my first attempt at GW/SM!! Usually it's DBZ/SM ^-^ but enjoy anyways! Oh and yes..this will be a Hotaru/Duo fic!!! (I've read like..all of them or something, so it's time to write my own!!) OH also it's gonna be Rei/Wufei .... vote for who's gonna go with Heero (no not Michiru or Haruka) Setsuna/Trowa ...and vote for who to go with Quatre. hehe! Well...read the fic! No flames..please??? onegai??? arigatou gozaimasu.  
  
Ages:  
  
Hotaru = 17  
Duo = 19  
Trowa = 21  
Heero, Wufei, & Quatre = 19  
Rei = 18  
Inners = 18  
Haruka = 21  
Michiru = 20  
Setsuna = looks to be about 20-21 but is actually....who knows?  
  
Death's Touch  
  
Prologue  
By:  
FireflyOfDeath  
  
  
  
-SM world-  
  
"Haruka-papa...I'll only ask this once!! Just this once!! Please?" Hotaru asked looking her 'father' straight in the eye.  
  
"Well...no. ... ...ok! Fine... go ahead and go to that damn dance...just come back...before 8:30...alright?"  
  
"Yeah yeah. Okay. Okay. ....10:30..." Hotaru responded smiling sweetly.  
  
"...9:00" Michiru replied to Hotaru's request.  
  
"10:00! Come on! Please??" Hotaru begged.  
  
"....how about......hm.....9:59? Sound good Hotaru? Alright, good. You better get going or you'll be late...go pick up your friends now...alright. Bye, go on before Ruka and Michi have my head!" Setsuna added opening the door for Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru grinned. "Thanks Setsuna-mama...See you at 9:59 then! Bye!" She waved and walked out of the door and got into her car. (more like Haruka's one that she didn't cherish as much as her newer ones...cause it was a whole week old now, lol)  
  
"Setsuna..........! Why'd you do that!?" Michiru shouted. "Now she's not going to have enough sleep, and won't be able to get up in the morning and--"  
  
"Michiru..calm down. She's only young once...let her have some fun...don't be so strict. She'll grow up a suicidal if you keep being so strict." Setsuna smirked, then laughed. "Don't look so serious...let's all go out for dinner...somewhere fun..."  
  
Haruka thought for a moment. "Hey, I hear there's a fair down town....we could go there..."  
  
Michiru sighed, and finally nodded. "Well then, let's go!" She grinned childlishly, giggled, and grabbed her purse rushing out to Haruka's newest car leaving Setsuna and Haruka gawking after her.  
  
Setsuna and Haruka looked at eachother surprised.   
  
"That ... was Michiru wasn't it? I'm not going crazy?" Haruka asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I...I think so...." Setsuna stopped, and blinked a couple times. "We'll be late! Come on let's go!" Setsuna cried and ran to the car with her coat and purse, Haruka following quickly.  
  
_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=  
  
"Hey Hotaru, new car? Oh...wait...let me guess...one of Haruka's three-day old ones?" Rei asked climbing into the front seat.   
  
Hotaru laughed. "No Rei...I think this one was four days...new record huh?"   
  
Rei grinned. "Yes actually it is...now we have to pick up the rest of the girls...maybe we can just leave Usagi and Chibi-Usa..."  
  
Hotaru smiled. "Maybe..." She laughed, "let's hurry and go before your grandpa decides to come" Hotaru laughed and drove off towards Minako's house.  
  
-------------------------------  
To be continued....  
  
Okay...how'd you like it? Pretty good? Needs work? reviews are loved! Flames....aren't but....oh well. Just review! bai bai! Chapter One is coming up soon (this was the prologue k? bye!) R&R! 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing... okee so far the couples are: Hotaru/Duo (no changing that!!!) Rei/Wufei (no changing that either!) Haruka/Michiru (no changing it!) Setsuna/Trowa (no change), Hiiro/Usagi, Ami/Quatre  
  
Ages:  
  
Hotaru = 17  
Duo = 19  
Trowa = 21  
Hiiro, Wufei, & Quatre = 19  
Inners = 18  
Haruka = 21  
Michiru = 20  
Setsuna = looks to be about 20-21 but is actually.... who really knows?  
Chibi-Usa = 15  
  
Death's Touch  
  
Chapter One  
By:  
FireflyOfDeath  
  
Hotaru parked the car outside of Minako's house and honked twice. One minute later Minako ran out of the house with her purse and coat. "Sorry it took so long! Artemis wanted to come, so I had to make him stay." She climbed into the back seat. "Now who should we pick up next?"  
  
Hotaru and Rei thought for a moment then Hotaru responded, "Either Ami or Makoto..."  
  
"Ami!" Shouted Rei and Minako in unison, Makoto would speak of her old boyfriend the whole way so, first it'd be better to pick up Ami.  
  
Hotaru nodded, "Hai," and drove to Ami's house.  
  
_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=  
  
After they had picked Ami and Makoto up...there were only two people left.   
  
"Do we have to take them? They'll ruin the whole thing..." Rei whined.  
  
Hotaru sweatdropped. "Yes, we have to...or else they'll be out there forever waiting for us..."  
  
"But they'll eat all the food!" Makoto grimaced at the thought of Usagi pigging out along with her future daughter Chibi-Usa.  
  
Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Hey, I'm driving so we're going to go and pick them up..."  
  
"Yes, now let's hurry and get there before the party is over..." Ami said shifting uneasily in the backseat.   
  
Minako sighed. "Well I don't care if they come, as long as they don't scare off all the hot guys!"  
  
"Is that all you ever think about!?" Makoto shouted looking at Minako with a sweatdrop.  
  
"... ...Yes!" Minako responded smiling sweetly.   
  
Everyone in the car sweatdropped, and Hotaru drove towards Usagi's house.  
  
Once the car pulled up along the driveway Hotaru honked three times. Five minutes passed, and nothing happened. So Hotaru honked twice more. Finally after two more minutes Usagi and Chibi-Usa came running out.  
  
Usagi and Chibi-Usa climbed into the back seat also. "Sorry we're late!" Usagi shouted out so pretty much everyone in the block could hear her.   
  
Rei sweatdropped and turned around to look at Usagi, "What took you guys so long!?"  
  
Before Usagi could answer Chibi-Usa spoke up. "Usagi was busy watching the end of an Irish soap opera"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped except Usagi and Minako; Usagi argued with Chibi-Usa and Rei, while Minako burst out laughing.  
  
Hotaru contained her laughter and turned around, "Chibi-Usa, Usagi quit fighting or else I'm going to kick you out of the car. Rei and Minako...er...nothing is wrong with watching...heehee...Irish soap operas..." Hotaru snickered then started the car up to drive to where the dance was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hotaru finally found a parking place among the dozens and dozens of cars. "Alright, everyone out of the car. Time to have fun," Minako raised her hand, "And to answer your question Minako, if you do not want to be embarrassed by either Chibi-Usa or Usagi...Yes, we may split up." Minako put her hand down and everyone jumped out of the car and ran towards the building.  
  
*~Inside*~  
  
Hiiro, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa were sitting at a small table in the corner of the over-crowded large room talking about nothing in particular. Duo was currently at the snack bar piling food on to his plate.  
  
Wufei looked at Duo and mumbled, "Injustice..."  
  
Quatre sighed and stirred his coke around in his glass with his straw and muttered, "Bored...bored...bored"  
  
Trowa stayed silent and stared off into nothingness.  
  
Hiiro looked around. "Why did we come here again?"  
  
Everyone shrugged and Duo came back to the table and set his food down, then sat down in his chair.   
  
Wufei looked at him. "Who's idea was it to come here?"  
  
Everyone looked at Duo.  
  
Duo's hand stopped mid-air his pizza not yet reaching his mouth, "...Uh...me?"  
  
Everyone nodded and Wufei spoke up, "Exactly why did you make us come here?"  
  
"...To have fun? Free food?" Duo said in more of a questioning tone.  
  
Hiiro looked at him. "Fun? What do you mean free food? Sure the food is free, but we paid a lot of money to get in here!"  
  
Duo sweatdropped. "Well, hehe I think I'm going to go and ask some lucky lady for a dance!" he got up and left his now empty plate at the table.  
  
Trowa stared off in the general direction of the door thinking, '...Freedom...if only I could manage to get there without Duo-baka seeing me...'  
  
Hiiro shrugged and thought of what he was going to do when he got back to their apartment, which was to go on his laptop, 'So I can get a better time score in Solitaire' he thought smirking to himself.   
  
Wufei was busy resting his head on the table thinking, 'Weak onnas, who'd want to dance with one anyway? I'd rather be home shining my katana...'  
  
Quatre drank his coke resting his head in his hands. He looked up and saw Duo getting turned down by some girl; he smiled a bit and resisted the urge to laugh.  
  
Duo walked around the many tables after getting turned down by a blonde haired bimbo with dark green eyes. He looked around a bit then spotted someone with violet/black hair and violet eyes next to a tall girl with brunette hair in a ponytail and green eyes. "Time to make my move..." He muttered smiling to himself.   
  
Hotaru sighed leaning against the table and looked around. "Mako-chan someone's coming..."  
  
Makoto looked up to the person Hotaru was talking about. He had brown hair in a long braid and almost violet eyes. Her eyes turned into hearts and she blushed wildly, "He looks like my old boyfriend..."  
  
Hotaru sweatdropped and muttered under her breath, "Everyone looks like your old boyfriend..."  
  
Makoto didn't look as if she heard the last comment, she probably didn't.   
  
Duo approached the two still smiling; he walked up to them and gave a slight bow. "May I have this dance?"   
  
Makoto nearly fell over in glee. 'He's asking me to dance! Wow, he's so handsome, and he looks really nice too!' "Yes!" she responded smiling.  
  
Duo looked at Makoto and sweatdropped scratching the back of his head nervously, he hated when there were two girls standing next to each other when he asked someone to dance, he always had to break someone's heart. "Ehehehe...I was, er, talking to her..." He pointed at Hotaru.  
  
Makoto's eyes filled with tears and she sniffled a bit.  
  
"Don't cry Mako-chan, I don't wish to dance with him" She said turning away from Duo. He gave her a ...weird... feeling, and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not.  
  
Duo facefaulted. "Aw, come on! Please?"   
  
Hotaru looked at him through the corner of her eye, "I said, I don't want to"  
  
Duo looked at her and smirked, "Well too bad," he sighed as if giving in to defeat, "You're going to have to" He said and grabbed Hotaru's hand and pulled her to the dance floor he turned to Makoto and winked. "You'll get the next dance!"  
  
Makoto blushed and sighed, she couldn't wait until the next dance!  
  
Duo brought her onto the dance floor all the while Hotaru blushing. Just him holding her hand sent a strange sensation throughout her body and roused the butterflies to fly around free in her stomach.  
  
Hotaru still blushing looked up at him and asked, "Who are you??"  
  
Duo smiled at her and winked, "The name's Duo, Duo Maxwell," he twirled her around once (in a dancing manner) put his arms around her waist and asked, "And what could name is fortunate to have you as its bearer?"   
  
Hotaru blushed immensely, "Hotaru. Tomoe Hotaru..."   
  
"Hotaru, eh? It's nice to meet you then Hotaru"  
  
While they danced they talked about what they like, and what they don't like, then some how it got to Duo asking Hotaru what she was doing over the weekend. All too soon the song ended and Hotaru and Duo walked back to where Makoto was waiting for her turn.   
  
"Sayonara Duo-kun, maybe I'll see you tomorrow, or later tonight." Hotaru said and waved as Duo and Makoto made their way to the dance floor. Hotaru walked upstairs (two story building) no one was up there but her, they were all dancing down stairs, so it was pretty dark but she did have a wonderful view of the whole place, including Duo and Makoto...not that she was spying on them or anything. She felt sort of lonely after Duo and Makoto left to dance; she enjoyed his company, which she couldn't say about many people. She sighed as she watched the two, Duo and Makoto were laughing at something, probably a joke of some sort, she felt left out, and for some strange reason there was a clenching feeling that pulled at her heart she watched them dance, and laugh, dance, laugh, twirl, laugh, and dance more until she couldn't take it anymore.   
  
'It's just a guy there's no reason to feel jealous, I mean it's not like I like him or he likes me so no reason to feel anything. He's just a guy that flirts with every pretty girl he can find...' Hotaru thought sadly, and she tore her gaze from the two and sought the rest of the dance floor for her other friends.  
____________________  
To be continued...  
  
Okee, how'd you like it? Please r&r! Don't forget to vote on the couples (who CAN be changed) ^_~ Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon (Naoko Takeuchi does) or Gundam Wing (A guy I forgot the name to does…how could I forget his name when I just said it this afternoon!?)...this is my first attempt at GW/SM btw. Hotaru/Duo fic, Haruka/Michiru, Rei/Wufei, Makoto/Hiiro, Setsuna/Trowa Ami/Quatre. Well...read the fic!   
  
Ages:  
  
Hotaru = 17  
Duo = 19  
Trowa = 21  
Hiiro, Wufei, & Quatre = 19  
Rei = 18  
Inners = 18  
Haruka = 21  
Michiru = 20  
Setsuna = looks to be about 20-21 but is actually....who knows?  
Chibi-Usa = 15  
  
Death's Touch  
  
Chapter Two  
By:  
FireflyOfDeath  
  
Hotaru found Usagi quick enough…a bit hard to miss as a crowd was gathered around her as she stood at the food bar with Chibi-Usa eating as if there was no tomorrow. She sweatdropped, Ami was reading a three-inch thick book. Rei was sitting next to Ami at a table eating and turning down all the guys who asked her to dance. Minako was dancing guy…after guy…after guy. It made Hotaru tired just watching her. She then went to search out Duo again, nowhere to be found. So she tried to find Makoto, Makoto was dancing with some guy with brown hair, and piercing Prussian eyes. 'Where could Duo be?' she wondered as she eyed the people from above closer.  
  
"Why are you up here all alone?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
She gasped in surprise, okay fright, and turned to see Duo smiling at her. She fought the blush that crept up to her cheeks. "What are you doing up here? It's a restricted area tonight…"  
  
He tilted his head to the left, "Well I saw you come up here so I followed you. I would've been up here sooner but I swear that friend of yours sure talks a lot…I had to drag my friend Hiiro to her so he could dance with her instead"  
  
She smiled a bit, "Yeah. She only talks a lot with people she likes. Apparently she's quite fond of you." She added still with a hint of a smile on her face.  
  
"Isn't everyone?" he said lightheartedly.  
  
She smiled, "So. Why did you follow me here anyway?"  
  
"Well for one you're a good dancer and hold an interesting conversation. Two, I wanted to see you again."  
  
She didn't fight the blush this time, she wouldn't have been able to hold it off anyway…no one had complimented her like this for…who knows how long? Then again he didn't know what she was. "I'm flattered…" she said finally still smiling and blushing.   
  
He bowed, "May I have this dance?"  
  
She blinked slightly confused as she looked around, "Up here?"  
  
"Of course. Away from the crowd, still can here the music relatively well…why not?"  
  
Her cheeks tinged pink and she shrugged, "…Sure why not…?" Her heart pounded and she could vaguely hear the butterflies shouting 'freedom!' as they flew around in her stomach wildly.  
  
He grinned and brought her closer to him and placed his right hand at the small of her back and the other holding her right hand in a waltz position, her right hand of course was in his left and her left hand rested on his shoulder. After two dances they weren't even listening to the music or talking…it was just very quiet…Hotaru's head by now had found a comfortable spot on Duo's chest and they danced slowly, Hotaru listening to his heart beat.  
  
Then the silence was broken with the sound of a clock striking ten.  
  
'Ten?' Hotaru wondered silently, 'Time passes quickly…' she quickly straightened leaving Duo a bit confused.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked concerned a bit.  
  
"…I have to go…it's getting late…" Hotaru said worriedly, "I…uh…I had a wonderful time, thank you, goodbye!" she waved before running down the steps to drag her friends out of there and get home before Michiru and Haruka noticed she was late…thank God all of Haruka's cars were fast!  
  
Duo watched confused as Hotaru ran out of the building six girls following her. "…Just like Cinderella…besides the fact that Cinderella left at midnight…and the whole glass slipper thing never happened…and Cinderella being blonde…and I'm not Prince Charming…so…well…sort of like Cinderella!" he said with his hand behind his head sweatdropping, "Man…I didn't even get her phone number!" he muttered as he walked down the steps to go back to the table where the other guys were sitting and waiting to go home so he decided that he had had enough dancing for one night and to everyone's excitement he went on to tell Hiiro, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa that they could all leave. The four practically shot out of their seats and ran out the doors, Duo sighed and began walking to the door then decided to do something very important before he left. He snuck over to the food bar and shoved as much food as he could into his bag and pockets then ran out after the other guys.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So Hotaru, did you have fun?" Ami asked as Hotaru sped down the road.  
  
"It was alright." She answered trying to keep her attention on the road.   
  
"Meet anyone you liked?" Rei asked with a small smile, "You danced with that one guy upstairs for a long time didn't you?"  
  
Hotaru blushed slightly, "Well…yeah, he was nice. He spoke about interesting things…"  
  
"Didn't look to me like your mouths were moving that much." Rei said with a grin.  
  
Minako laughed, "Ooh. Hotaru has a boyfriend! Hotaru has a boyfriend! Just wait until Michiru and Haruka find out!"  
  
Hotaru grimaced, "Don't remind me. Usagi, Chibi-Usa here's your house, hurry because I'm already two minutes late."  
  
Usagi and Chibi-Usa jumped out of the car, waved, and an inside.   
  
Hotaru sped off again.  
  
"What's his name Hotaru?" Rei asked with a sly grin.  
  
"Duo Maxwell." She answered simply, "Now enough about me, that's probably the last time I'll ever see him. So, Ami did you see any guys you liked?"  
  
"Uh. Um, I…no. I really didn't pay attention to that sort of thing since I was too busy reading." Ami responded sheepishly.  
  
"What's the use of going to a party if you don't dance?" Minako asked exasperated and rolling her eyes.  
  
Ami blushed, "Well…there was this one guy…he was blonde, blue eyed. He seemed…very kind. Nice, gentle…he asked me to dance…"  
  
"Well?" Minako asked curiously.  
  
"I…well I said no…I'm not a very good dancer…" Ami said horribly.  
  
"Ami!" Minako said with a pout, "How could you? You and Rei never danced the whole evening. Makoto and I were the only people who danced with more then two different people! Right Makoto?"  
  
"Sure I guess…but there was this one guy who I really liked. His name was Hiiro Yui. He had brown hair…messy yet perfect, and beautiful Prussian blue eyes…" she sighed deeply.  
  
"Let me guess…he looked like your old boyfriend?" Rei asked rolling her eyes.  
  
Makoto shook her head and sighed dreamily, "No way…this guy is in a league of his own…"   
  
Hotaru sweatdropped and stopped the car, "okay. Ami, here's your stop." Ami got out and bowed slightly, "Thank you for taking me with you to the dance Hotaru, I had a wonderful time despite the fact that I didn't dance."  
  
Hotaru smiled sincerely, "You're welcome Ami…"  
  
As soon as Ami walked to her apartment the car sped off again and finished dropping Makoto and Rei off in record time.   
  
Minako sighed from her place in the front seat, "…Hotaru…you really like that guy you danced with don't you?"  
  
"…Well, I guess." Hotaru said with a shrug, "It's not that big of a deal, I mean he's just someone I met for the first and last time."  
  
"Duo Maxwell was his name, right?"  
  
"…Yes, why?"  
  
"Just curious. Okay! This is my house! Hotaru…you drove past my house!"  
  
"Oh. Sorry!" Hotaru said sweatdropping as she put the car in reverse and backed up, Minako jumped out of the convertible and waved, "Sayonara!"  
  
"Bye!" Hotaru said with a small wave before she drove back to her mansion…she was ten minutes late…and according to her knowledge of Michiru and Haruka…they were already freaking out.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
Finally! Wow. Took me a long time to finally get rid of that damned writer's block but it is GONE now! So. The next chapter should be out in 1-2 weeks. I'm sorry for the extreme delay. Ja ne!! 


End file.
